


The Avengers + Babie

by Gremlin_Kween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is angy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_Kween/pseuds/Gremlin_Kween
Summary: I dont know what I'm doingI like chatfics
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 44





	The Avengers + Babie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this instead of my other fics sorry

**TStark has added BabyStark, birb#1, OGSpider and 7 others**

**TStark:** everyone be on your best behavior 

**BabyStark has changed the chatroom name to Avengers + Babie**

**BabyStark:** :D 

**OGSpider:** my son!!!

 **TStark:** I beg to differ

 **OGSpider:** then beg

 **BabyStark:** FBEFNFWBGETN

 **birb#1:** oh shit we lost him

 **TStark:** kid? you good?

 **BabyStark:** YES IM FINE DONT WORRY ABOUT IT

 **Steve:** Tony, what is this?

 **birb#1:** ew real name

 **BabyStark:** ew grammar

 **Steve:** Okay one, rude. And two, Peter correct grammar is important.

 **BabyStark:** fight ,e old man

 **TStark:** Pete, no

 **BabyStark:** Pete, YES!!!! 

**TStark:** I am not having an old man fight my son thank you

 **OGSpider:** I thought he was my son?

 **Steve:** I can't be the only one who doesn't want a repeat of Germany. I could have seriously injured you Peted.

 **BabyStark:** Peted

 **TStark:** Pete, what's he talking about?

 **BabyStark:** nothing dad dont worry about it

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter sat in the middle of his bed, curled up with a pillow in his lap, "I'm so dumb..." Peter let out a quiet whine as he flopped back onto his bed, narrowly missing hitting his head on the headboard.

"Dad is definitely going to kill Mr Rogers.. or me.. both?"

"I'm not going to kill anybody, Pete." The sudden voice made Peter to fly out of bed.

"DAD WHAT THE FU-"

"Language!"

"Oh shit sorry.."

Tony smacks his hand against his forehead and stares at the insufferable teen now sitting on the floor, "Pete what the hell happened in Germany?"

Under the intense gaze from his father, Peter looks away.

"Pete, kid come on."

"Dad if I tell you, you're going to commit murder and I don't want that."

"If you're just going to let me assume what I want to, I'm going to commit murder anyways, and I don't want that either."

Peter let's out an annoyed huff and looks up at his father, "You know those uh, boarding tunnel things?"

Tony nods his head, "Yeaaah?"

"Well I uh, don't think he was planning for me to do what I did, but he sorta dropped one on me?"

Peter could see the gears turning inside his head, "Dad? You're not mad, right?"

Tony takes a deep breath and looks down at his son, "Not at you, kiddo. I'm not mad at you."

"But...?"

"But, I'm sorry kid I'm going to kill the old man." And with that, he exists the room.

"Dad no!" Peter cries, racing out of the room after his father.

Barely catching the elevator before it closes, Peter huffs quietly, standing next to his pissed off father.

"Dad, pLEASE don't kill Mr Rogers!"

"Kid, I have to."

"No??? You don't???"

Tony crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the elevator doors, impatiently waiting for them to open.

"Dad! If you kill Mr Rogers I'll never forgive you!"

"Yes you will."

"No! I won't!"

"Yes. You will."

"Okay, maybe I will but that's not the point! Dad please?"

Tony goes to respond just as the doors open to reveal the training gym.

Peter ran out after him, grabbing his arm in a use  
ess attempt to pull him back towards the elevator.

Peter inhales and let's out a loud, demonic screech, notifying everyone of their presence in doing so.

4 heads whip around to stare at him, those heads belonging to, Clint, Natasha, Steve and Tony.

Tony stares at his son in horror, "Kid, what the fu"

"Language!" Steve tells, making Tony's head snap in his dieection.

"You have NO RIGHT to yell at me!"

Peter let's out a whine and simply just walks over ot the remaining two.

The three of them leave the two to argue for a few moments before Natasha looks down at Peter, "So, what's Tony's deal?"

"He found out Mr Roger's dropped a boarding tunnel on me back in Germany.."

Peter could sense Natasha's eye twitching from where he stood, not even needing to look at her.

Natasha stood up from where she sat and walked over to the duo arguing in the middle of the room, "Alright boys, that's enough!"

Tony took an annoyed step back and Natasha took his place in front of Steve.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Peter let's out a loud squeak, causing Clint to let out a snort.

Peter let's out a whine and walks over to the closest corner and curls up with his phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 **BabyStark: @edward** PLEASE COME GET MR ROGERS DAD WAS GONNA MURDER HIM AND AUNTIE NAT PUNCHED HIM

 **edward:** do I wanna ask why either of those things happened

 **BabyStark:** not really no

 **edward:** where are you

 **BabyStark:** gym

 **edward:** k

~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long until Bucky showed up, but when he did he might have broken the world record for the loudest sigh ever.

Peter was still in the corner, being held by a concerned looking Tony. Clint was holding a fuming Natasha by the shoulders presumably to stop her from going after Steve again, and Steve was just leaning up against a wall, far away from everyone else.

Walking over to Steve, Bucky places his hand on his shoulder, "Stevie, what happened?"

Steve only should his head nad walked towards the elevator, quickly followed by Bucky.

It wasn't much longer after the couple left that Peter stormed out as well, looking quite angry in the process.

"Well, that conversation could have gone better." Tony sighs and stands up, going to follow his son to... wherever it is he's going, but was quickly stopped by Clint, "Ah, Tony I don't think he wants to talk right now? Give him some time, will ya?"

Tony sighs, knowing he was probably right, so he decides to just head for his lab instead.

~~~~~~~~~~

 **BabyStark:** dont talk to me, me angy 

**birb#2:** uh, what the fuck just happened

 **Fairly Odd:** you learn to not question this sort of behavior. 

**OGSpider:** shes right

**Author's Note:**

> How do I add tags on mobile? Help?


End file.
